Conventional power management techniques used by computing devices often operate in an autonomous fashion. For example, a given device can automatically enter a power-saving mode based on a level of activity associated with the device. In a networked environment, however, a computing device can have multiple users. In an office or business environment, both a user of the device as well as a person in charge of maintenance of the device may use the device at different times. Typically, the person in charge of the maintenance is a remote user. In a home environment, multiple users may access information and/or run an application on the same device. In this case, only one of the users is co-located with the device.
Conventional autonomous power management techniques take into account current activity levels in computing devices, not activities being initiated or soon to be initiated by one or more remote users. Hence, conventional autonomous power management techniques may not be effective in a networked environment in a home or office.